newideaswikiafandomcom-20200213-history
MLP-E-Girls nutcracker the musical preview
This here's a preview of MLP-E-Girls Nutcracker the musical, merry Christmas! I hope you'd enjoy it. Plot Act I Scene 1: The Stahlbaum Home It is Christmas Eve. Family and friends have gathered in the parlor to decorate the beautiful Christmas tree in preparation for the party. Once the tree is finished, the children are sent for. They stand in awe of the tree sparkling with candles and decorations. The party begins. A march is played as the musical begins. Presents are given out to the children. Suddenly, as the owl-topped grandmother clock strikes eight, a mysterious figure enters the room. It is Drosselmeyer, a local councilman, magician, and Clara's godfather by Big Mac who says "of course they're coming". He is also a talented toymaker who has brought with him gifts for the children, including four lifelike dolls who dance to the delight of all. He then has them put away for safekeeping. Clara and Fritz by Pipsqueak are sad to see the dolls being taken away, but Drosselmeyer has yet another toy for them: a wooden nutcracker carved in the shape of a little man. The other children ignore it, but Clara immediately takes a liking to it. Fritz, however, breaks it, and Clara by Fluttershy is heartbroken. During the night, after everyone else has gone to bed, Clara returns to the parlor to check on her beloved nutcracker. As she reaches the little bed, the clock strikes midnight and she looks up to see Drosselmeyer perched atop it. Suddenly, mice begin to fill the room and the Christmas tree begins to grow to dizzying heights. The nutcracker also grows to life-size. Clara finds herself in the midst of a battle between an army of gingerbread soldiers, toys and the mice, led by their king. The mice are about to eat the gingerbread soldiers when Fluttershy convinces them to stop and the mice apologize. The nutcracker by Shining armor appears to lead the soldiers, who are joined by tin soldiers, and by dolls who serve as doctors to carry away the wounded. As the Mouse King advances on the still-wounded nutcracker, Clara tells the mouse king "leave my nutcracker" and the mouse king shouts "Sargent, attack!" Then, Clara solves the mouse king's trouble by healing his sore hand, upon thanking Clara-shy, the mouse king gives thanks to her. Scene 2-pine forest The mice are amazed by Clara-shy's kindness and help her, then, the nutcracker is transformed into a handsome Prince. He thanks Clara-shy and helps the mouse king learn to be nice. Then, they lead Clara through the moonlit night to a pine forest in which the snowflakes dance around them, beckoning them on to his kingdom as the first act ends Act II Scene 1: The Land of Sweets Ivan Vsevolozhsky's original costume designs for Mother Gigogne and her Polichinelle children, 1892 Clara and the Prince travel to the beautiful Land of Sweets, ruled by the Sugar Plum Fairy in the Prince's place until his return. He recounts for her how he had been saved from the Mouse King by Clara who helped change the heart of the mouse king, and transformed back into himself. In honor of the young heroine, a celebration of sweets from around the world is produced: chocolate from Spain, coffee from Arabia, tea from China, and candy canes from Russia all dance for their amusement; Danish shepherdesses perform on their flutes;31 Mother Ginger has her children, the Polichinelles, emerge from under her enormous hoop skirt to dance; a string of beautiful flowers perform a waltz. To conclude the night, the Sugar Plum Fairy and her Cavalier perform a dance and thank the mouse king, Clara-shy and the Nutcracker.3435 A final waltz is performed by all the sweets, after which the Sugar Plum Fairy ushers the mouse king, Clara, and the Prince down from their throne. He bows to her, she kisses and tells Clara good-bye, and leads them to a reindeer-drawn sleigh. It takes off as they wave goodbye to all the subjects who wave back. Category:YTV Category:Equestria Girls Category:Hasbro Category:MLP-E-Girls Category:Equestria girls Category:DHX media Category:Shout! factory